Her Guardian Wolf
by wolf lover of michigan
Summary: From the first moment Seth first laid eyes on her he knew she was his Imprint, The one woman chosen for him by the spirits.He will go to any length to protect his imprint, Especially once he discovers she is being abused at home. Physical and some sexual abuse ,Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Seth's POV

I had never felt as antsy as I did today, I had no Idea why but I knew something wonderful was going to happen to me today. I just had no idea what; I woke with the biggest smile on my face. I felt like the whole world was falling in the right place for me today. Again that made no sense to me because I had to spend my Saturday cooped up at school with some girl from Forks High. We were paired together for a culture project after the wrestling teams from both schools decided to have their own little smack down in the park between Forks and La Push. It would have been worse if Sam and the pack had not been there to break it up the fight. So that is why I now stood in front of my home room waiting for this girl, I watched as group's kids began filing into the room. Damn were was this girl, I hated being late and that was exactly what she was making me.

"Are you Seth?" My breath caught suddenly in my throat as the most beautiful voice hit my ears. I looked back at the tiny little white girl that stood behind me. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my whole life, with her light brown hair and brown eyes. My heart felt as like it was going to jump right out of my chest. Damn, this girl was my imprint, and she was the most beautiful girl in the world. My world shifted as I looked at her beautiful face. I was the luckiest man in the world to have found her, I would never be the same without her now, shocking thing to think about someone you just met. It all suddenly made since why I had felt the way had had since I woke up. My wolf must have sensed that our imprint was going to be near today. Wish he could have given me some type of warning.

"Are you okay, do I look funny or something?" My angel asked looking at me a little uncertain for a moment. It was a look that let me know she didn't know just how beautiful she was.

"No, I was just surprised by how beautiful you are." I said softly meeting her eyes.

"Thanks, I guess, I'm Abby." She said shyly before looking back down at the ground, her hair covering her eyes. Someone had beaten my imprint down, now I hated it all I wanted to do now was find this person and make them pay for hurting her.

I knew I was standing there like an dumbass, I didn't want to scare her off with my starring but I was just so lost. I had no idea how to handle myself at the moment. I followed her into the class room. She looked up and smiled at me as I sat next to her. Why did I have to be so shy, I wanted to ask her so many things? I have never wished to be more like Paul or Jared at that moment, so open to talk to anyone. I was brought back to reality as Abby handed me a work sheet that the teacher had handed out.

"Okay class you have one hour to research your partner. By the end of week three you will need to write a three thousand word essay on what you have learned about him or her. What type of person they are, what are there likes and dislikes, also about their family, Begin"

I felt my lungs close up, I was sub post to talk to her now, crap what the hell am I sub post to say?

"Seth are you okay?" She asked again looking at me with concern written all over her face.

'Yeah, I'm okay, Sorry my brains in La-La Land today." I couldn't help but smile at her every time our eyes met.

"That's okay, so how old are you?" She asked pulling out her notebook.

"Sixteen, Seventeen in two weeks, Is this really all we are sub post to do sit here and talk? "I asked finally relaxing a little bit.

"I guess so, but I don't really see the point in this little class. So the wrestling teams got into a fight. The schools are acting like there is some huge cultural barrier between us all. I thought we had all moved past that in the early nineteen hundreds.

I laughed shaking my head, my imprint was awesome.

"I agree, so let's get this over with so we can get out of here." I smirked at her

"Okay, sounds good to me, umm let's see ware were u born?"

"Here in La Push, What about you?"

"Baraga Michigan, We lived there till I was 12 then moved Forks?"

"So how old does that make you?"

"I turned sixteen two days ago , I skipped first grade."

"You must be smart then."

"I don't think so."

We talked for the whole hour, slowly I began to open up to her, I think I told her everything besides me being a Wolf.

"Okay class dismiss, I want you all to keep in touch with your partner keep the questions rolling. We will meet again next Saturday in Forks."

I watched Abby as she began to pack up her note books as everyone else filed out.

"One more question, do you have a boyfriend?" She turned to me and smiled as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"No, sure don't, But please don't add that into the report that's kind of embarrassing."

"Don't worry, I didn't plan on it. I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to the bon fire that some of my friends are having tonight."

She looked at me a little unsure for a moment. "I would really like to Seth, but my mom won't let me go out with guys she has not met. Not even guys that are just friends.

Ouch she had to throw in the just friends bit didn't she?

"Well do you think if I met her she would let you come? There's going to be a lot of people there so she wouldn't have to worry about us being alone."

"Okay, I drove here did you want to ride to town with me now or meet me there latter." She asked as she began fidget with her car keys. I smirked she was a nervous as I was.

"I have to work for a few work till five, I can stop by your place after to pick you up."

"That sounds good; it will give me enough time to break the news to mom that I'm hanging out with a guy tonight." I watched as she began to walk towards her car.

"Wait Abby" I reached out gently grabbing her arm.

"Ouch" She gasped as I released her arm; I knew I had not grabbed her hard.

"What wrong with your arm?" My wolf growled in the back of my head. He hated that his imprint was injured.

"Don't worry about it Seth, I'm fine." She said as she rubbed her arm.

"Please let me see"

"Drop it Seth, you don't know me I don't know you, so leave it alone."

"Abby did someone hurt you."

"Please drop it, I'll see you later."

"I'll stop by about 5:30?" I said trying to calm my wolf.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then Seth" She smiled as she handed a sheet of paper with her address on it. I smiled as I watched her walk towards her car.

"Awe, did little Clearwater meet a girl." Collin laughed from behind me.

"Shut up, I need to go talk to Sam, Abby's my imprint."

Collin froze next to me, I watched as he turned to me shaking his head.

"Damn man, now you are going to become like the rest of them imprint crazy hounds."

"Yeah so what, you're just jealous." I laughed walking off towards the tree line.

"Ahh come on Seth, I want more details then that. Don't leave a guy hanging like that."

"What's there to tell, my partner turned out to be my imprint and I invited her to the bon fire tonight."

"Damn are planning on telling her about the pack this soon?"

"I don't know? All I know is I want to be closer to her, to get to know her."

"Yeah right I'm sure that's all you want from her you dog."

I growled as I began to strip out of my clothes. I tied my shorts to my leg then stashed the rest of my clothes in the hollow of a tree. I instantly felt better as I stood on four legs. My wolf mind knew how to handle the imprint situation

I felt my brothers excitement as they herd my thoughts, finding an imprint was a big deal.

"_**Seth, make sure she comes to the fire tonight."**_

"_What do I tell her Sam, I just can't come out and tell her I'm a wolf? I want to get to know her first."_

"_**Understandable so Seth, bring her tonight and let her see who we are."**_

"_Thanks Sam" _Sam and the others were a long ways off, but I was still able to hear them like they were right next to me.

"_**No problem Seth, now get out get moving and run the border."**_

I took off following the stream down the line that separated the reservation from Forks. I couldn't keep my mind off my imprint. She was so beautiful so perfect, I couldn't wait for tonight. I didn't know how in the hell I was going to be able to keep my hands off her. I didn't want her to think that I was the type of guy to jump into any girls pants.

"_**Think about something else Seth, None of us want to hear about your new piece of ass."**_

I felt my blood boil at my sister's words, just because she was not happy didn't mean that I needed to keep the fact that I was happy to myself.

"**Leave him alone Leah" **Sam growled silencing my sister. I had never been so happy to hear an alpha order in my life.

The hours dragged on, I wasn't sure how long I was even going to be able to stand being away from her, I was half tempted to find her house in Forks and just watch her.

"**Seth, Leah, Collin, Leech down at the beach. There's a bunch of kids from forks down there."**

Sam yelled my heart nearly stopped as I thought of Abby. What if she had went down there with her friends after class.

"**Calm down Seth."**

I couldn't hear anything besides the sound of my own heart beating in my head. I had a bad feeling about this leech. I just found Abby and there was no way in hell I was going to let some Tick take her away from me.

I stood suddenly the fur standing up on the back of my neck. I had almost missed the trail, but there was no mistaking it. Abby had come down to the beach, she was in the woods with someone else and the Leech had smelt them.

I stopped as I came to the path Abby had taken. I raced forward knowing my imprint was in danger. I just found her I couldn't lose her not now not ever.

I stopped as the smell got stronger, I knew my brothers were behind me but I couldn't wait for them. I had been the closest. I growled as I stepped out of the thick bushes. A brown haired Female leech had my imprint backed against a tree.

The vampire looked at me, confused for a moment as to what I was. "Back of mutt, the humans mine?" She laughed turning her blood red eyes back to Abby.

No one was going to make a meal out of my imprint.

The vampire turned looked at me and smirked. "So this girl means something to you, an imprint or whatever the hell that is. Doesn't matter, she'll be nothing to you than a memory."

I growled leaping at the vampire; she turned wrapping her arm around my front leg. In my mind I felt the snap of my leg but the only thing I could think about ways keeping the tick away from Abby. I heard my Abby's scream as my teeth tore into the vampire. I pulled away with the vampires hand still in my mouth. The vampire screamed as she turned punching me in the head. I dropped the hand as my vision blurred for a moment. I growled as I sank to the groaned, fighting as my world attempted to go black on me. I wouldn't let this leech win. I watched as the leech walked towards me dismembered hand in hand.

"You will pay for this mutt with your life, but first with the life of your imprint." She smirked down at me. She stopped suddenly turning back towards the brush, my brothers had arrived, and the leech knew she was surrounded

I crept closer to my imprint whom stepped back shock till her back hit the tree. The vampire turned back towards us before my brothers leaped out of the tree line.

"This is far from over dog." I looked over at Abby whom had tears flowing down her face. I knew she didn't understand what she saw.

"_Sam, what should I do? Should I phase to make sure she is all right. I don't want to hurt her more."_

"_**Phase Seth, her friends have run off she's alone out here and we cannot leave her like this. She would have known about you being a wolf soon enough anyway."**_

I nodded at Sam as I stood moving towards Abby, she looked at me tears falling down her beautiful face. I couldn't take seeing her like that; I wanted to bring her into my arms.

Her eye's widened as I phased, I knelt next to her naked as the day I was born. "Abby are you okay?"

"Seth" She whispered looking at me with panic filling her beautiful brown eye's filling shock.

"It's going to be okay Abby I promise you, nothing will happen while I'm here to protect you." She didn't make any attempt to come closer to me. I couldn't say I really blamed her.

"You were the wolf? How was that Possible Seth?" I felt bad for her; I could see her body physically shaking with fear.

"I'll explain everything latter; just let me get you home right now."

"But your naked." I blushed smirking at her.

"Sorry about that." I stood pulling on my shorts. Abby took a step closer to me, her arms still wrapped tightly around herself.

"Seth your wrist is broken." I stopped looking down at my black and blue wrist. Damn just want I needed, as soon as Abby point my wrist out it began to throb. Why was it an injury's never hurt till you see them.

"I'm okay, let me get you home then I'll take care of it."

"No Seth you need to go the hospital." Abby's hands shook as she reached out grabbing my injured arm gently.

"I'll be fine in a few hours beautiful, come on let's get you home."

"No, you need help first." I smiled shaking my head at her. She was truly stubborn and the woman for me.

"Fine, my mom's a nurse, how about we go back to my place and I'll have her look at my wrist."

"Fine" I smiled as Abby agreed with me, I wrapped my un injured arm around her

"Seth is she okay?" Sam asked walking out of the bushes.

Abby nodded with her arms still wrapped around herself.

"Come on Abby" She said nothing for a while as we walked in silence.

"Have you always been a wolf Seth?" Abby asked as she finally met my eyes.

"No, I've only been a wolf for about two years. I didn't want you to find out about this the way you did."

"So you were planning on telling me about your wolf. Don't tell me that was something you planned on me putting in my report." I felt instantly better as she smiled.

"You can't tell anyone about me Abby, I was planning on telling you about me soon. I just wanted to give you a chance to get to know me better first. I knew you were the right one to trust with my secret, I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Why Seth, why me." She asked looking at me her brown eyes shining in the sunlight. Wow those eyes, I could stare into the all day, deep warm chocolate pools I could get lost in all day.

"I'll tell you soon enough, you don't need any more shock then you already had today."

"But you will tell me soon right."

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me who gave you the bruise's on your arm." it was a fair trade; I just needed to convince her of it.

She looked down at her sweat shirt covered arm. "What makes you think I have burse's on my arm."

"I didn't grab you that hard earlier."

"I can't tell you, it will only make things worse for me if I do." Now I was angry, no one had a right to hurt her. Who could she was just so beautiful. I didn't let my anger show; I didn't want to add to the fear already in her life.

"Abby if someone is hurting you, I'll make sure it stops. You have your own personal guard wolf now."

"And what a hansom wolf he is.' She smiled at me as I felt my cheeks head up. Damn she made me blush in front of Sam; At least I knew he wouldn't make fun of me.

"You secrets safe with me Seth." Sam laughed shaking his head for most of the walk her had been quite. I had almost forgotten he was with us, till Abby made me blush.

"What secret, don't tell me you can read each other's minds?"

"No, not in human form, when we are wolfs we can though." I flashed her as smile as her eyes got wide a dinner plates

"You kidding me right, that's not possible."

"Sure it is, I mean if I would have told you earlier that I turn into a giant wolf would you have ever believed me."

"Point taken."

"So are you going to tell me about the bruises?" I could see the mental battle ragging in her eyes.

'I want to tell you Seth."

"Tell me, I promise you if someone is hurting you, they will never lay a finger on you again."

'Seth will protect you Abby, as will the rest of the pack." Sam said from behind us.

"My mom's boyfriend, when mom goes to work he likes to use me as his own personal punching bag."

I growled as a clenched my fists in anger; no one had the right to hurt my imprint. My wolf wanted me to phase now and go rip the basted to shreds.

"Calm down Seth, Abby needs you to keep your head together. You won't be able to protect her otherwise, not from her mother's boyfriend or a vampire."

"Vampire, seriously Sam now I've heard everything."

"Abby don't you relies what Seth saved you from earlier."

"There's no way you can tell me that was a vampire." Sam said nothing as Abby stared at him flabbergasted.

"It was a vampire Abby, a vampire that meant to kill you. The same vampire that is still on the lose."

"You mean it got away Sam" I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips as I pulled Abby's tighter to my side.

"Yes, and most likely it's going to be after Abby because you showed interest in her."

Abby stared at me fear growing in her eyes. "None of this is making since to me Seth, why would that monster care if you showed some interest in me. All you were doing was protecting me, nothing more." Figures I should have known the truth wasn't going to be able to wait till after the fire.

"She wants you because she read my mind. She saw my thoughts of you; she knows I wouldn't survive if anyone ever hurt you."

'How can you say that Seth, we just met a few hours ago? I can't mean that much to you in such a short time?"

"That were you are wrong, you are my imprint Abby. The one woman the spirits chose for me to protect and be whatever you need me to be."

"Wait a minute, you've lost me Seth."

"Can I please get you out of the woods; I promise I will explain everything to you as soon as we get back to my mom's."

"I don't know how much more I can handle Seth, this mourning I woke up and monsters didn't exist outside of my step dad. But now I don't know what to think."

"Everything's going to be fine Abby; you have me now to protect you."

She looked into my eyes; I knew she was trying to decide if she could really trust me.

"Promise you won't leave me Seth." The fear in her voiced clawed at me as she finally wrapped her arms around me. I smiled as she leaned her head down on my shoulder.

"I would never leave you alone, unprotected in this world, as soon as we get back to Forks I'm going to make sure your step father never lays a hand on you again."

"Will it was that easy."

"It will be, he won't want to mess with my imprint." I wouldn't hurt him even though he deserved it. But you can best bet he will know to never lay a hand on another female ever again.

She smiled at me a little uncertain; I could help but smile back as the smile reached her eyes.

"Try not to think about all the bad things right now, I won't you to meet my mom and my pack brothers."

"I don't know, I'm not very good around new people, the way I acted with you today was strange for me. I usely can't talk to someone I never met. But for some reason the moment I saw you, I felt as if I had known you my whole life."

"That's the imprint your feeling, we were chosen for each other by a higher power."

"I would love to think so Seth but right now I'm having a hard time believing in that. "At least she hadn't out right rejected the idea.

"Enough for now you too, let's get back to Sue's the rain going start again any minute, and we don't need Abby caching a cold." Sam said as he began to lead us out of the woods.

"You know Sam, I'm not going to melt if I get wet, I may not be a strong mighty wolf but I think I can handle a little rain." Abby said with smile as she took hold of my uninjured hand.

Sam smirked back at me, "I think she's going to fit in with the pack just fine Seth." I already knew that but it made me happy to hear that from my pack brother.

I could help the smiled that sped across my faces as I wrapped my arms tighter around Abby's shoulder. I couldn't help but notice how well she fit against my side. I couldn't of asked for a better imprint.

The walk back to mom's house was too quick for my taste, I wanted more time with my imprint before my mom bared down on use. I loved my mom, but I knew as soon as she found out about the imprint she would go crazy with excitement.

"Seth, what if your mom doesn't like me?" Abby asked softly, my wolf could feel her anxiety as we neared La Push; he hated knowing she felt like she would not be accepted. I already knew mom would love her the moment she met her.

"Why would she not like you?" I asked looking down at her. She bit her lip as she looked up at me out eyes meeting for a moment.

"I know I don't really understand fully what the imprint is, but if I understand right it means were connected and you and I will play a big part in each other's lives." You could say that.

"Yes, we are connected for life; no one can break the connection, not that I would even want to."

"What does that make us then." I stopped looking at Sam; I wanted to tell Abby about the imprint alone. I know my pack brothers looked at me like I was a baby, but I could handle this, I didn't need Sam to hold my hand.

Sam stopped looking back at us, "I'll meet you at you're your mom's." Sam said before he walked off leaving me alone with Abby.

She watched Sam go for a moment then turned to me. "Abby you are my imprint that means I am whatever you need me to be, a friend, a protector a boyfriend it's all up to you and what roll you want me to play."

"What about you, how do you feel Seth?'' I couldn't believe she was asking me that. I was so happy about the imprint.

"From the moment I saw you I knew there would never be another woman for me."

She smiled at me as she reached over taking my uninjured hand again. "Then I want you Seth, I know I have only known you for a few short hours but I already feel closer to you then I have to anyone in my entire life."

"So you want to be my girl then?"

"Only if you really want to be my man." Duh, of course I wanted to be her man.

"Nothing in the world would make me happier.''

"Okay then, we better get moving I want you to get your wrist checked out." I couldn't help but laugh. I had only been officially dating the girl for thirty seconds and she was already bossing me around.

Abby's POV

When I was with Seth I felt safer than I had ever felt in my entire life. I really didn't know what to think of the fact that my boyfriend could turn into a giant wolf. It made me happy to know he was one of the good guys, there just wasn't very many of then left in the world. I felt so nervous about meeting his family, what if his mother didn't like. Would Seth stop seeing me if she didn't approve of me?

"What's wrong Abby? you look a thousand miles away."

'it's just been a really long day, a very strange day at that."

"I know, let's try not to think about it. We have the rest of the day to get to know each other."

"I wish, I need to call my mom as soon as we get near a phone. I left mine in the car."

"Okay, you should at least let me drive home you home."

'Seth you a broken wrist, there's no way in hell I am letting you drive."

"Wow girl" He smiled as me, I loved him smile and the way his eyes lit up when he did.

I looked up from away from Seth as we walked out of the woods. Sam stood by the front door, with an older woman both staring at us. I suddenly felt very shy. I wonder if Seth would think badly of me if I hid behind him." Yeah probably not a good first impression to make.

"It's okay Abby, my mom and Sam won't hurt you." He smiled down at me as we walked up to his mother. Well it was now or never, guess I'll know rather quickly if she hates me just for being a white girl.

Seth's mom looked down at our joined hands and smiled brightly.

"Seth did you imprint."

I looked at Seth as he nodded, then next thing I knew was the air was being crushed from my lungs. Seth's mom hugged me tightly, telling me how happy she was that he had imprinted.

I smiled Seth pulled me was from his over excited mother. "Mom I don't want to scare her off before I even get to know her, by the way mom this is Abby my imprint, Abby this my mom Sue."

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited for the two of you." Okay Seth's mom seemed nice enough.

I smiled, I felt so confortable being with Seth and his family already, and I couldn't help but wish I could feel like this when I was with my own family.

"It's okay mom, anyway I broke my wrist earlier and Abby won't relax until I have you look at it."

"That's so cute, you too just met and she already worrying over you."

I watched as Seth groaned with embarrassment, it was so cute watching him squirm in front of his mother.

I followed Seth, Sue and Sam inside the house. The house was beautiful pitchers of their family covered every wall. Seth was so cute when he was little then again; he wasn't that bad to look at now.

I sat on the sofa next to Seth as his mother fussed over his wrist, declared the bones were a lined and wrapped his wrist.

"There, happy sweet heart." Seth asked me giving me that smile that just made me want to melt. It was the same smile he had given me when we first met earlier.

"Yes thank you, Now can I use your phone so I get call my mom."

"Sure baby." Seth said he walked into the kitchen grabbing the cordless phone

I smiled as he handed me the phone. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, having had the chance to meet Seth today. I suddenly felt like thanking my teachers for sticking me in class on a Saturday.

Seth sat next to me taking my hand in his again as I waited while the phone rang.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Scott, is my mom around?"

"_Abby were the fuck are you, if you don't get your ass home and do your chores, girl I swear I will beat the shit out of you." _ Shit mom must have gotten called into work.

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes." I said hanging up the phone without saying anything else. I knew Seth had heard everything that was said.

I hated my mom's new boyfriend, sure he was grate to mom but to me that was a whole other story. I remember the first time Scott hit me. I think he had only been living with us for about two days. Mom had gone to work and Scott got mad because he wanted me to sit on his lap. When I told him no slapped me. The next few hours had been the worst of my life. I tried not to bring myself back to that moment. At the moment I was a fourteen year old being forced to take off all my clothes and lay naked on the sofa while scot took pitchers of me and touched me. He didn't do any more than that. But it was bad enough just lying there why he made me watch as he touched himself, He wouldn't let me look away.

"Abby, he the one that gave you the bruise's on your arm right?" I tried to annore the horrified expression on his mother's face at the mention of my bruises. I didn't want to talk to Seth or anyone about what happened me at home. What would he think of me if he knew what I allowed to happen to myself? I was weak; I didn't deserve someone strong as Seth.

"Please don't worry about it Seth, Everything will be fine." I knew he didn't believe me, but that was okay there was nothing he could do to stop it anyway. I was stuck at home with my mom and Scott for another two years.

"I will make sure it stops, no one get to harm my imprint."

"Seth I'm fine please leave it alone."

"No you are mine to take care of, the spirits decided you were the perfect girl for me and I will damn well protect you from anyone.

"That's enough Seth, I have to get home. I'll see you later okay. "I said as I headed towards the door

"Wait Abby I'm sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

I stopped turning back towards him, I couldn't help but smile, "I know, I'm not mad at you."

'Good, hold on a minute." He said as he disappeared back into the kitchen only to re appear with a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Call me if you need me, or even if you just want to talk. I always have my phone on so don't be afraid to call me even if it's really late. If I don't answer it means I am on patrol and I'll call you back as soon as I can." I nodded taking the paper from him.

"How do I get back to the beach, I parked my car down there."

"I'll walk you down there, that way I can spend a few more minutes with you."

I said good bye to his mother as Seth followed me out of the house.

"I won't lie to you Abby, I'm worried about you."

'I'm fine Seth; it's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

'That's my point, I don't want you to have to deal with this shit any more. I know we just meet but I feel like I have known you all my life. I feel like our hears now beat as one. I don't want to let you go home. I want to kidnap you and keep you here safe with me." That sounded grate and I would let him.

'You have no idea how much I want to stay here with you Seth, you make me feel safe."

"You know it's not just the fact that I am worried about you being around your mother's boyfriend, there is also the vampire to worry about."

"That does not even seem like a possibility to me Seth. Vampires are not sub post to be real, hell my boyfriend is not sub post to be able to turn into a huge wolf. That part I can deal with but I don't know about the vampire."

"Don't worry too much about the leach's baby girl; I will keep you safe from them."

"I know you will Seth, though you probably shouldn't turn furry with your arm being the way it is right now."

'Don't worry about that honey. It will be healed in the a day or so."

"Really that fast." Seth just got more amazing by the minute.

"Yup its one of the best thing about being a wolf."

"What is the best thing about being a wolf Seth?"

"Being able to run as a wolf, which I love and then there is imprinting on you." Seth said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I loved being with him, he was making it so hard for me to want to go home. Not being able to stay away from him wouldn't be a good thing for my health.

I felt like I was about to cry as we finally reached my car.

'So I will stop by after five to meet your mom. How does that sound sweat heart?'

'Sounds wonderful Seth, as long as I get to spend more time with you." I smiled as he smiled. He reached over wrapping his arms' around me.

'Thanks for being okay with my wolf Abby's I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. For some reason I knew I could believe him.

**Okay so that's chapter one, Please review and let me know if I should continue on with this. I am also working with a beta and I don't claim to be good spellers so please go easy on me for that. I update faster the more reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hated knowing Abby was being hurt at home, now I just needed to get proof and I would be able to get her away from those people so they could never hurt her again. I kept watching the clock waiting for 5:30 then I would get her alone again and find out just what was going on with her. I could feel her fear now; it radiated off her like black waves crashing into me. I hated that for now there was nothing I could do to help her.

''Seth sweetheart, please sit down you are driving me crazy." I looked back at mom, I knew I was being a pain right now but I couldn't describe how I felt. I knew Abby needed me and it wasn't like I could just brake into her house and steal her. Sam had been right I couldn't start off my relationship with Abby by kidnapping her. That would defiantly send the wrong message; I wanted her to feel like she could trust me. I didn't want my girl to think she had to live in fear any more. I wanted her to know that I would always take care of her. Even if that I had to guard her every waking hour I would do it. she meant the world to me; I know she would probably be creped out that, I had felt that way since we had first met.

"You saw those bruises on her arm, how can you expect me to calm down when I am seeing things like that?" I would never calm down when it came to Abby that I could already tell. Gone was the Sweet quite Seth that everyone knew. I was now an imprinted wolf with a need to protect.

"I understand why you are upset sweetheart; you just need to wait long enough for her to trust you. Then maybe she will tell you more about her life."

"Then what am I subpost to do in the meantime, just wait around for something worse to happen to her." My skin was crawling with anger as I thought of what could be happening to her at this moment, her fear was so crisp in my mind it was doing nothing to help calm me down, the suddenly the fear was gone. I knew I should have felt relief but instead I only felt fear.

"No, you need to be there for her, when she is ready to talk she will tell you."

"I know mom, thanks for understanding."

"I know how it is for you, I wish it would have happened to you when you were older since I still see you as my baby boy."

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore." Damn I hope she didn't start calling me that in front of Abby that was the last thing I needed.

"You will always be my baby sweet heart, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower; I'll have diner about done by the time you get out."

"All right." I grumbled as I headed up to my room, I had always prided myself of being one of the most level headed in the pack, today had been the first time I had wanted to phase and tare someone to pieces. Well besides a vampire those I didn't mind tearing into.

Striping down I stepped into the warm spray, today the normally relaxing shower did nothing to sooth me. I had to get Abby here without seeming like a total creeper, easier said than done.

I stood there for a good twenty minutes trying to wrack my brain around my imprint. I knew tonight I would be camping outside her house, sometimes I loved being a wolf it made things so much easier sometimes. I just hoped that creep of a step father didn't try anything with abby. I didn't want Abby to see me as a monster. I wanted her to think of my wolf as her protector.

Stepping out of the shower I quickly dried off and dressed feeling slightly better now that I had decided to guard Abby. My wolf would allow me to watch her from and far without anyone knowing I was there. Part of me hoped Abby would be able to sense my wolf outside her window. Emily had always been able to sense when Sam was around even if he was close by in the woods. I wanted that type of relationship for me and Abby. I wanted her to know she was mine and I would protect her from anything.

"Seth, hurry up and get down here before your dinner gets cold." Dinner was the last thing I was thinking about right now.

Abby's POV

I was so glad mom had arrived home shortly after me. I loved the times when she would get sent home because they had called in too many nurses. Mom had taken the news about Seth better than I had thought.

Scot on the other hand had not, but I could care less what he thought. Scot had ruined so much for me and there was no way I was going to let him ruin my date with Seth.

I did a double glance in merrier one last time; I changed my outfit at least twice before I had decided what to wear. I had never been this nervous when it came to meeting a guy for a date.

"Honey, Seth is here." I hurried down the stairs to see Seth siting on the sofa next to my mother, from what I could tell he must be more charming then he was cute. She looked up at me and smiled as I walked into the room.

"Sweet heart I must say your boyfriend is sure charming." I couldn't help the blush; leave it to my mother to embarrass me.

"Hey" Seth smiled as me as I sat next to him.

"Hey, sorry about my mother, I didn't have time to rain her in before you got here."

"It's okay." Seth smiled as my mom stood walking over to scot whom stood against the way, arms crossed over his chest. I smiled grabbing Seth's hand, "Um mom we better get going?"

"You kids have fun now, I want you home by 11:00 Abby."

"Fine mom" I yelled over my shoulder as I grabbed Seth hand pulling him out the door.

"So that was scot huh." Seth asked me as he opened the door to the truck for me.

"Yeah he's a creep isn't he." If only Seth really knew what was going on. I wanted to be able to tell him but then again, but what if he didn't want me after he found what just what had been happening to me over the years.

"That wasn't the word I had in mind. He didn't hurt you today did he?" Seth caring nature made me smile, every time he did something that made me feel safe I felt closer to him. More and he was becoming my world and that scared me. It scared me because I had just met Seth today; hell what was I going to be like a week from now.

"Seth please don't push this, I can't talk about it right now." I wish I could just come out and tell him everything but I was too afraid.

"Is it just because you don't trust me yet? If that it then I just want you to know that you can trust me." Trust wasn't the issue; I wish I could tell him that, it was my own damn fear.

"I know Seth, that was something I could tell about you from the moment I met you. You are a sweet heart that much shines through whenever you look at me." I loved the smile he gave me as he got into the truck.

"Thanks, the packs going to be really excited to meet you." Yeah I wasn't really sure how excited I was going to once I got there. Ever since Scot had started abusing me, I have had a problem with new people. Seth was really the first person in years I was able to open up to right away. He made me feel safe and that was a feeling I was unused to. I shivered as I looked back toward the house before we pulled out of the driveway. Scot was glaring at me through the front window. I so couldn't wait for the day when I would be free from the loser.

Seth's POV

"What if they don't like me?" Abby asked as she stared out the window.

"How could thy not like you, the pack is going to love you." I looked over at Abby with concern. She had been so happy when I picked her up but now she looked nervous.

"I wish I could be as confident as you." She smiled weakly at me.

"You're doing wonderful baby girl, I think once you meet them you will feel better about being around them." I knew the pack would love her, once she met them and found out they were good people, I'm sure she will feel better about being around the pack.

"I hope so Seth." I couldn't help but smile over at her.

"You're my imprint sweet heart, I will never let anything happen to you."

"I know Seth." She smiled sweetly over at me. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet; it was nice knowing my imprint was Safe with me. Abby look more and more nervous as we pulled up to the beach.

"I promise you everything is going to be fine." She smiled and nodded as I shut off the truck. Most of the pack had already made it down to the beach. I took Abby's hand as we got out of the truck, she squeezed my hand, letting me know just how scared she was to meet the pack.

Paul, Jared and Sam rushed forward to meet us as we walked down the path to the beach.

"Abby you already know Sam, this is Paul and Jared." She smiled shyly as them, it made my heart warm that she would try to get to know my pack brothers even thought she was she was scared.

"Hey little sister glad you could join us." Jared smiled as came up hugging Abby.

"Hands off, you have your own imprint." I growled at, he smiled Jared smiled winking at Abby as he stepped back.

Abby smiled at me as she grabbed my uninjured hand again. "It's okay Seth I know he's only joking around."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she smiled up at me. After I introduced Abby to the rest of the pack, we all relaxed next to the fire. I knew things couldn't stay the way they were. I held Abby close thinking of the vampire that had attacked her. If anything would have happened to her I knew I would have died.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Abby asked as she sat up.

'Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." Between the vampire that had tried to snack on my imprint and her damn step father Abby would be lucky if I ever left her alone again.

"Been quite a day hasn't it?"

"Sure has, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you better from that vamp. It never should have been able to get close to you." The pack quieted as I pulled Abby closer barring my face in her hair.

"Seth you did protect me, because of you I was able to walk away from the vampire." She pulled away from me a little bit so she could look me in the face. "You are a protector Seth; you have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone has anything to me sorry for it me."

I looked at her with a frown on my face. I had failed to protect her ,what in the hell did she have to be sorry about?

"Seth because I was stupid and went off with my friends you were hurt, If I would have just gone home you wouldn't have been hurt."

"That's not true love."

Abby looked away from me for a moment, I couldn't tell if she was mad at me but just the thought made me sad. "Will you go for a walk with me Seth, just me and you down the beach before the sun goes down." I leaned over kissing her on the forehead as she turned and faced me.

"Anything for you love, let go."

"I knew it, Seth's P.W" Paul laughed from across the fire, I couldn't help the growl the escaped my lips. I quieted as Abby grabbed my hand.

"Let it go Seth, come on I want stick my toes in the water." I followed my imprint down the beach. I looked back at the pack long enough to notice mostly everyone had gone back to their own activity's. I hurried till I caught up with Abby she smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around me waist.

"I've had a great time with you tonight Seth."

"I'm glad; I want you to feel comfortable with me and the pack."

"I like them, they all seem really sweet even Paul." I smirked as she said that. It was definitely strange to hear someone talk about Paul like that. But then again, my imprint was sweet to the core.

I stopped as Abby came to a stop next to me; she looked back as if to see if the pack was out of the line of sight.

"Seth can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Will you kiss me?" That I had not been expecting, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"It's okay Seth, you don't have too." I stopped her as she tried to turn away from me.

"No, I want to kiss you. You just caught me by surprise is all?" My heart melted as she smiled at me. Her eyes shining in the setting sunlight. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as I pulled close. I felt her body tense up slightly as I held her.

"Relax love, I got you." I wisped as I leaned forward brushing my lips against hers. I felt her relax as I brushed a second kiss across her lips.

She pulled away slightly only to wrap her arms around my neck. I smiled as she buried her face against my neck. "I love you Seth." I closed my eyes as I held here close. I knew my brain had to be messing with me.

"I love you too Abby, Please know that. I want nothing more than to protect you and keep you happy."

"You do make me happy Seth, so happy it makes my heart hurt at the thought of going home and being away from you."

I opened my mouth to reply but her phone rang cut me off. I knew from the frown on her face it must be Scot.

"What scot?" Abby asked turning away from me. My wolf and I were both interested in hearing just what this creep had to say to our imprint.

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady; just you wait till the next time your mother goes to work. I'm going to make you sorry for ever being around that boy. You are mine; your virginity will be mine."

I felt my body shaking, that bastard was talking about raping my imprint. Never in a million years would I let that happen. Abby looked over at me with fear in her eyes, I watched as she said nothing while she hung up the phone.

"You herd?" Abby asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Wolf hearing love, that bastard will never be able to touch you. Now that I know what's happening I will put a stop to it."

**OMG I am so loving writing a Seth story, please review it helps me update faster. I'm really sorry this took so long to get up, I just had a little bit of writers block. If you want anything added to the story Review it to me and I usely add ideas in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**two update in one week, I am on a roll with this story :) Please review I love reading them.**

My whole body was shaking as I watched Abby turn away from me. I took a deep breath trying to calm my wolf. Abby needed us to have our head together right now. It was our job to protect her and make her feel like we were there for her. To assure her that her creep of a step father would never get the chance touch her again.

"Abby please look at me." I reached over gently stroking her arm.

"Please Seth; keep your hands to yourself right now. If you touch me I am going to break down and cry. I never wanted you to find out. I never wanted anyone to know how weak I am." By the time she was done talking tears were flowing freely down her face. I watched as she tried to wipe them away, but more took their place. Her tears broke my heart, along with the fact that she thought she was weak because of what some sicko did to her.

"You are not weak; I never want to hear you call yourself that again. I love you Abby nothing could ever change how I feel for you."

"Nothing Seth, what if I told you that bastard has been touching me since I was twelve years old?" I her pulled tightly against my chest. Her whole body shock with the intensity of her sobbing. I pulled her tightly to my chest. I couldn't believe what this wonderful girl had been forced to deal with for all these years.

"No not even that baby girl." She wrapped her arms tightly around me as her cries began to subside. She held me as tightly as she could, almost as if she was afraid I would vanish if she let go.

"I hate him Seth; I hate how he has so much control over me." I couldn't stop the growl that escaped, there was no way in hell I was going to let that asshole have any control over her again.

"You don't have to worry any more baby girl; he will never be able to get near you. Not with me around, please believe me." I leaned in kissing her on the face; I wish she would understand that I would protect her. She is my imprint I life now to make sure she is happy and safe.

"It going to be heard to keep him away from me when he lives with me. My mom will never believe me or leave him for that fact. I have always known she was the type of woman to choose a man over her own child, if she wasn't she would have believed me the first time I tried to tell her." Having grown up with awesome parents, that was just a fact I couldn't understand. How could any parent ever choose a lover over their own child?

"You never have to go back there Abby, you're coming home with me." I watched the shock sped across her face.

"Seth I doubt your parents will be thrilled with that idea, besides my mother will never go for it." I leaned forward kissing her gently on the forehead.

"My mother will be more than happy to have you with us. She knows you are my imprint, besides she saw the bruises so she knows something is going on. I know for a fact she is already expecting this, she was just as worried about your bruises then I was." I looked up as the pack began to appear behind us. I knew they had heard everything Abby had said. She looked back at the pack, and then buried her face against my chest as she came to grasp just what had happened.

"They herd me didn't they?" I nodded as I leaned forward kissing her on the head.

"Are you okay little sister?" Sam asked

Abby nodded not turning away from me.

"We didn't mean to overhear you Abby, it's the wolf hearing we couldn't help." Paul said looking slightly embarrassed, I couldn't help but smile. I had never seen Paul look so out of place, comforting a girl must something new to him.

Abby turned back towards the pack then, she smile back at the pack which made me feel better.

"I know none of you meant to ease drop, I wasn't exactly being quite about it either so I guess it's more my fault."

"Abby the pack will protect you against your step father, not one of us will let him get any were near you. But I agree with Seth it would be best if you stayed in La Push with Seth and his family." I looked over at Leah expecting to see her to be pissed off that everyone was suggesting that Abby stayed with us. I was supersized too see that I couldn't read the expression on Leah's face. Wasn't really sure if that was good thing or not.

Abby nodded at Sam, I knew she was scared to come out with everything that had happened to her. But in the long run I knew she would feel better about it. That asshole was so lucky I was unable to leave Abby's side right now. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, I knew for a fact as soon as I got a chance to go after him I would make him pay for what he did to Abby.

"Seth" Abby asked looking up at me with concern.

"I'm okay love; I just can't stop thinking about going back to forks and showing your step father why you never mess with a wolf's imprint."

'Please Seth don't, I want you to stay with me." How could I say no, I knew she needed me? I looked up at the pack knowing most of them would already have plans of their own.

"Abby I know it will be hard but were need to call the cops on that creep." Sam said as he crossed his arms over his chest. I wanted to deal with this asshole myself not let law have their way with him. I knew he needed to be in prison where he belonged. I just wanted to make sure no one ever hurt Abby again.

"No one will ever believe me Sam. My mom never did when this all started. I don't even know were Scot keeps all the pitchers he took." My body began to shake, this was worse then I had thought.

"When is your step farther away from the house?" Sam asked not looking any more happy then most of the pack.

"Almost never, he doesn't work that's all my mom. But he's subpost to be going out with my mom to dinner tonight since I went out with Seth." I watched as Sam turned away grabbing Paul and Jared.

"Come on sweet heart let me take you back to my place. I want you to talk to my mom." Abby looked at me with fear in her eyes again.

"Don't worry love; my mom's a nurse she deals with this sort of thing all the time. She will know the proper law enforcement to get a hold of." I kept my arm around her as I led her back up the beach towards the truck.

"Seth hold on." We both looked back to see Leah running up to us.

"I called mom and told her you and Abby are on the way."

"Thanks Leah, did you tell her what's going on." I prayed to the spirits she hadn't.

"No I left that for you and Abby, I just told her it's bad." Abby pulled away from me slightly as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Everything is going to be okay love." I said as I watched Abby take a step back towards the ocean.

"I know this is something I have to do Seth, I'm just scared what everyone will think of me when everything comes out. Hell I know I should have been strong enough to tell someone who would have believed me. If you hadn't seen my bruises today it's more than likely no one would have ever found out. Abby stepped away from me as we made it to the truck. Leah and I both stood silent waiting for Abby to say something. She turned away from us; she was silent for a moment as she watched the wave's crash into the shore.

"Seth if you had not heard my conversation tonight I would probably be living with this for the rest of my life."

Leah pointed at Abby, as she turned to walk away, Abby kept staring out at the ocean. "I'll meet you back at the house Seth." Leah said as she took off into the woods. I was kind of glad she left us alone. I needed to make sure Abby really going to be okay.

"Abby you don't have to be in fear anymore, I've got you now."

"Thank you Seth, thank you for taking me away from all the pain in my life."

"That's my job now Abby, there's no need to thank me, come on let's get you back to my place. The pack will take care of everything else for tonight." She smiled as I took her hand.

I held her hand as I walked her back to the truck. She smiled weakly at me as I opened her door for her. I took a deep breath as I shut the door and headed back to the driver's side. I still couldn't wrap my head around everything that had happened. I didn't blame Abby for being too scared to come forward with everything that happened. It didn't surprise me when she said nothing on the short drive back to the house. I wasn't surprised one bit to see my mom standing on the front porch waiting for us. I smiled as she walked out to the truck as I shut off the engine.

Abby jumped down from the truck only to be grabbed up in a giant hug from my mom.

"Abby dear, are you okay?" Abby nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Come on let's go inside and talk, Seth why don't you call Charlie and have him come over. "Abby looked at me with fear in her eyes.

''Everything's going to be okay, everyone here is on your side sweet heart." Sue said as lead Abby into the house. I watched as my mom disappeared into the house with my imprint. It felt good to know that my mom was more than happy to help out my imprint. I sat down on the porch as I pulled out my cell phone and made the call that I hoped would change my imprints life forever. After hanging up my phone, I looked up to see the pack walking out of the tree line. I growled as I noticed what Sam had in his hand, Sam was holding a lock box; I already knew it contained without asking.

"No one will doubt Abby's story now Seth, the pictures were worse than we thought." Sam said as he handed me the box. I didn't open it; instead I took it inside setting it out of Abby's sight until Charlie was able to get here.

Two hours later I lay on the sofa with Abby in my arms. I felt so bad for everything she had been threw tonight. First Charlie had asked her question after question then child protective services had been called. My heart nearly feel out of my chest when the C.P.S worker subjected Abby stay in a foster home till she was eighteen. My mom had been the savior when she spoke up and told the C.P.S worker there was no reason for Abby to go any were when she had a family willing to take her in till she was eighteen. Abby settled down slightly when Charlie had taken the horror box with him for evidence on her case. I felt so sorry for her when they box was opened. Charlie had been shocked to say the least.

I knew she wasn't sleeping by her breathing, even though her eyes were closed.

"You can't fool me love, I know you awake." She smiled at me as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah I don't think I'm going to be getting much sleep tonight, every time I close my eyes I feel like I'm going to wake up back in hell with you no longer in my life."

"You never need to worry about that, I'm here to stay."

"Promise"

"Of course, now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I couldn't fully muffle a grown as she kissed me on the chest. She smiled up at me as she kissed me again; she knew what she was doing to me.

"Stop it please, you're going to drive me crazy. My mother and Leah are in the other room you little vixen."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." I looked up as mom and Leah walked into the room. Damn I hope Leah hadn't heard anything and opened her big mouth.

"Seth why don't you two go upstairs, I will trust you two to stay together but the door will remain open and no funny business." I groaned with embarrassment as my mom and sister tried to keep their self's from laughing. I so couldn't wait till Abby and I were old enough to get our own place.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG everyone I am at the Twilight convention in Novi next to Detroit, I got met Booboo Stewart and Chaske Spencer in the Lobby of the hotel. What a night I can't wait for the rest of the convention this week. Sorry this is so short I was just excited for the twilight convention.**

Abby's POV

"Abby are okay." I looked back at Seth as he sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yeah, I just forgot where I was for a minute. I'm sorry for waking you up." I shivered as I sat up swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"It's okay honey, I would rather you wake me up then have you go through this alone." I felt better as Seth wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe, being wrapped his arms around me.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" I don't think there was anything he could really do to make me feel better. But just being here with him was a start. I looked over at my phone and noticed I had five missed text messages. I frowned as I looked down at my phone, I should have known this was coming my mom always did care about her men than me.

"Is it your mom?" Seth asked as he scooted closer wrapping his legs around. Despite the text I felt wonderful knowing he had me.

"Yeah, she texted me some wonderful messages."

"Do you want to tell about them?" I knew the Text would piss Seth off, but I didn't want to hide them from him either, I knew if Seth and I were going to be together we would have to be truthful to each other. So far Seth was doing a great job with the truthful part; I on the other hand was trying. I took a deep breath as I began to read out the message that came from a woman whom should care enough about me to protect me from abuse, but didn't.

"_You're such a fucking liar and a whore. It's your entire fault our family is being torn up."_

"_Scot is wonderful compared to you, I know he never took no pitchers or ever touched you, you must have photo shopped them."_

"_I'm glad C.P.S removed you from my house, I never want to see you again you lying slut."_

"_Send your new family for your shit tomorrow, you are not welcomed in my house. It's only a matter of time before they see what type of person you are and dump your ass."_ I knew I should feel something more, but all I felt was numb. Seth leaned forward and smiled at me, I could help smile back at him as he leaned his forehead against my back.

"I'm sorry Love."

''its okay, having you in my life makes everything much better. I don't need them, not when I have you and your family plus the pack."

"Yeah you have us now, I'll go with the pack tomorrow to get your stuff, your mother better not say anything to me or I might lose it."

"Thanks Seth, I know it's late but do you think we could go for walk. I really need to get some air." Seth sat up kissing me on the head.

"Anything to make you feel better, mom is used to me taking off in the middle of the night anyway." I smiled as Seth handed me a sweat shirt. I knew it would be cold outside, but I wasn't really worried about it. I just wanted to spend my time cuddled up with Seth. Even if we were just walking around outside in the middle of the night.

Seth took my hand leading me down the stairs. I instantly felt better as the cool night air hit me. Seth pulled me close as we walked down the driveway.

'So where do you want to go, we can't go too far there still a vampire on the loose and I won't put you at risk baby girl."

"I don't care Seth; I just want to be with you ." I felt myself melt as he smiled at me. I leaned into Seth as he leaned over kissing me on the head. I felt myself melt into someone that was quickly becoming my best friend and the love of my life.

I didn't really pay attention to where Seth was taking me. I looked up as Seth pulled me into the tree line." Where are we going?" Seth just smiled as we walked alone.

"Just some place I like to go when I want to be alone."

"Really are you telling me you want to alone?" I asked with a smiled knowing full well that Seth wouldn't let me out of his sight right now.

"Yes, alone with my imprint." His words made my heart melt. I felt as if I had been living in a dark ice cold room most of my life. But now that Seth had come along I felt warm and safe. The light from the full moon shined down on us as Seth led me down the path. We stopped as we came to the edge of a small river. The moon shined down on the river making it the rocks at the bottom glow a beautiful silver color. Seth held my hand as we step down onto the rocks that lined the edge of the river. It reminded me of a river I had grown up by back in Michigan. The rocks were stacked the same almost like stairs leading down the river, looking at it almost made me home sick .

"Seth it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." We stood there for a moment till he pulled me down next to him on the rocks.

"Are you really okay, with everything that has happened today?"

"I'm more confused than you would ever understand, or maybe you would with the whole wolf thing. It's just the rules of my life have been turned around in one day and suddenly I don't know the rules anymore or what I am going to do."

"You don't have to worry about any of that right now; you're here with me now and that all that matters."

"What about you, it's been quite a day for you too, I mean finding you have an imprint has to be big for a wolf."

"You have no idea; some of us never find imprints so when we do we count our self's among the lucky. I'm more than happy to have found you Abby. So is my wolf, he loved you the moment he saw you. You do not even want to know the dirty thing he has put in my head." I was hoping the darkness covered the blush that was spreading across my face. I had always imagined myself feeling disgusted to hear a man was lusting after me, because of Scot every time I thought about Sex it made me want to vomit. But with Seth it was different, he made me feel for him in ways I never thought I would feel about a man.

"Seth if I asked you to touch me would you." He looked at me almost as if he was scared to answer my question.

"I don't want to push you Abby, don't let what my wolf is thinking effect your decisions."

"I have never been in control of my sex life; I have never had desires towards a man in a sexual way. But now being with you I find that I want you to touch me, that is if you want to touch me?" I held my breath as he watched at me with the look of uncertainty on his face.

"I want to touch you more than anything baby girl." My breath caught in my throat as Seth Pulled me into his arms. He held me tight as I discovered what it really felt like to be loved by someone who cared more me that himself. Someone whom I could love back and forever be happy wit

**There will be more to come, it's a twilight weekend for me so I am sure I will get some inspiration to update my story's. I am still shaking from the meeting the guys who play Seth and Sam, What a night lol.**


End file.
